Rain
by Cherished Dreams
Summary: Part I His heart ached for her. His heart ached for her pain. He would wait... for her.


**Rain  
By **Cherished Dreams

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura.

**Part I**

* * *

"..I…I don't love you the same way that you do, Sakura-chan…" He stammered slightly as he turned away from her innocent and honest expression. He didn't want to see the tears that the realization would create. But instead of hearing silent sobs of sadness that he _predicted_ would come; he heard her say, "I expected as much. I shouldn't have had such high hopes on your answer…" 

He was surprised at her mature answer but even more shocked when he felt the coldness, and pain woven in her voice, which stung his senses. He knew she would need time to recover and she would soon forget. She was like that. Strong and determined. He knew that, saw that even, through her fierce, and heart filled battles against the Clow Cards. He turned to read her face but her head was bent, and her shiny chestnut coloured hair covered her forest green eyes.

She stood abruptly from the park bench and bowed politely before bidding her farewell. After walking on the park path for quite a bit she looked back making sure that he was not following, and that he was out of sight. Not seeing his form, she decided to take off and try to escape the pain of her shattered heart.

Tomoyo-chan had been wrong to encourage her to tell Yukito-san about her feelings. Ever since the age of 10, she had hoped that in due time she could come forward and he might even accept her. But he hadn't. He _couldn't_. She saw in his stormy grey eyes. He loved someone else. And she just had to understand. But she didn't. She knew that he had also been thinking about her welfare, but with that he had also broken her hopeful heart. Sure he was eight years older than her; sure he was already in college and yeah so what if he was also her brother's best tomodachi?!

She suddenly slowed down noticing that her favorite place in the park was within her view. Small pings of cold water started to fall and soon she was sitting on the park bridge watching the ripples of the small raindrops as they silently hit the water's surface. She shuddered and curled up hugging her legs. Soon enough, large hot tears that she had tried so hard to conceal, broke down the wall and streamed down her cheeks and landed on her pants.

She blinked once, then twice trying to clear her blurring vision and suddenly frowned in realization. It was raining, pouring even, but she was still considerably dry. Her eyes grew in alarm. She wiped her tear encrusted cheeks with her pink jumper sleeve and turned to face the person standing behind her, holding the large diametered umbrella, which was keeping her from getting sick. Seeing who was standing there, with their emotionless expression, she sighed warily in recognition and turned back to the river view.

"What are you doing here, Syaoran-kun?" He crouched down and sat beside her. His oak brown eyes were full of concern and confusion. He wondered about what had caused the usually genki sixteen year old, to be so sad to even consider sitting out in the rain without care or an umbrella. "I was in the park taking a walk, when I saw you walking towards the bridge… I decided to follow you to see how you were…" He replied causally. "What about you? How come you're out here in the rain?"

Her head re-emerged from her curled up position and looked at him briefly before turning to the rippling water view and answering, "I was just visiting my favorite place in the park… You know to think…" His concern grew even more for the Card Mistress when he saw her deep red bloodshot eyes and her shaky response. He sighed in resignation and gently wrapped his right arm around her shoulder, softly pulling her closer to him and into a one armed hug. She made no protest as her newest best-tomodachi and former co-Cardcaptor held her close.

The rain grew heavier but neither made a move as to standing up. Syaoran was the first to break their silence. "Tell the truth. I'd rather hear the truth." Sakura was not surprised. She knew he could always look past her facial barrier and look right through her. "…I…I told him…" She choked out. She felt him tense up then relax again. He should've known. He thought that throughout the five long years with his presence here in Tomoeda, would be enough for her to stop or even diminish her hope of the perfect response.

His heart ached for her.

His heart ached for her pain.

She would only see him as her now closer best tomodachi next to Daidouji-san, perhaps nothing more. "…Oh…I see…" was all he could muster to say. His response was short but she felt the tiny hint of concern for her. This made her smile softly but it wasn't enough to bring her happiness back so fast. She turned her head oh-so-slightly to take a peek at his face. He turned to face her and reassuringly smiled at her. Her heart leapt for a moment with gratefulness before slowly returning to its previous desolate state.

She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Arigato, Syaoran-kun…arigato…" He rested his head upon her head and asked, "What for?" She frowned slightly, trying to find the right words. "…For always being there for me. Reassuring me that everything will be alright…For… Caring for me…" His eyebrows furrowed at her answer. "You were there for me first… and you changed me like no-one could…"

"You never gave up on me.. Even when I was cold towards you... At first..."

The rain finally softened to a gentle pitter-patter. The green leaves looked better refreshed and twinkled slightly as small rays of sunlight seeped through little cracks though the thick clouds and hit its newly acquired dew. Syaoran gently pried himself from her embrace and fumbled with his shirt pocket. From it, he retrieved a white gold chain, barely thicker than a piece of thread, with a platinum circle band as its pendant. When she saw it she gasped in awe. "Its beautiful Syaoran-kun! Is it for your girlfriend?" He shook his head and quietly chuckled at her reaction.

He placed it around her neck and removed her hair from being tangled by the chain. "It's a promise ring…" He explained, as he lifted his right hand. "I, Syaoran Li promise Sakura Kinomoto, that I will always look after her and be there for her whenever she may need me." She smiled at his actions. "I'll always be there for you too… Syaoran-kun.." He smiled and pulled her close once more and together they watched the rain shower the Earth with its everlasting blessing.

Soon enough, she found her eyelids dropping and soon fell asleep on his shoulder. He smiled gently and wrapped his arm around her waist to prevent her from falling off the bridge. A wave of heat washed up upon his face as he silently observed her facial features and listened to her deep even breaths. His heart started beating faster than usual but he pushed it away. He whispered quietly, not wanting the girl to wake up, finishing his promise, "I promise this _forever_ Sakura…" Sealing the promise and proving his sincerity, he carefully brushed his lips upon her forehead. As his soft lips left her skin, as if she had heard, a small smile crept to her lips.

**- _Owari _-**


End file.
